Emperor Maltazard
Emperor Maltazard (simply known as Maltazard) is the father of Darkos, the emperor of Necropolis and the main villain in film, Arthur and the Invisibles franchise based on the 2002 French book Arthur and the Minimoys. He was voiced by the late David Bowie (who also played Jareth) in the first film and the late (for longer) Lou Reed in the sequels. Background Maltazard is a brave and proud knight in his youth, attaining several titles. In fact, he was even cherished by the king, like he was his son. When a drought lasting a Milliem equivalent in their year followed, he was send with a small band of troops into the wasteland beyond the seven kingdoms. While he was experienced in the known land , Maltazard faced several unknown dangers, blood thirsty tribes, Hideous creatures and scowling heat, when he finally found water he was the only remaining member of his team, and the tragic event twisted his young mind. He returned with the water along with the riches he captured, carried on enslaved creature defended by mercenaries, ( They're PG movies, but it's not told in the scenes.) but to find everything changed, he returned to his home in a new world all together. In Maltazard's absence , he was replaced with a new hero named Archibald, who brought scientific study and strange philosophies that cause the social changes…. That fighters like Maltazard are no longer necessary. His forces were disbanded, his slaves were released, and his spoiled divided among them, and his precious sword plunged into a stone only for one of the protagonists to be able to remove it. when Maltazard complained that he was simply told to at least read the book they kept Archibald teaching, which he refused. Maltazard was shocked by his own people creating such things without him being included to put his own ideas, as being a outcast, for months, seeked sanctuary in various pubs telling his story to whoever would listen, every day going further in anger and depression until he was keeping companions with the worst kinds of insects, he (Didn't think about it) was seduced by a weevil and was giving a poisonous kiss that corrupted his body, now seeking revenge he left and found a new group that would be the villains the movie protagonists must fight. ''Arthur and the Invisibles'' Maltazard along with Darkos (the son Maltazard had with the weevil) and their soldiers, guard rubies that Arthur needs to stop his grandparents' house from being demolished. He wished to kiss the Minimoy princess Selenia so he could gain her powers and cure his corruption, however upon learning that she has already kissed Arthur, he imprisons Selenia, her brother Betameche and Arthur. Maltazard tries to flood the Minomoys' land, but is defeated by Arthur and the Minimoys and abandons Darkos and the soldiers. Trivia *Maltazard is similar to Mandrake. **Both are leaders. **Both have sons who serve as their second-in-command (Darkos and Dagda). **Both wish to destroy the main race of creatures (Minimoys and Leafmen). Gallery imageaatimaltazard.jpeg imageaatimaltazards.jpeg imageaatimaltazardfv.png imageaarmworrymaltazard.jpeg imageaatimaltazardumbrella.jpeg Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Defilers Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains